


Who's the Raven-Haired Beauty?

by RandomRachel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRachel/pseuds/RandomRachel
Summary: Who's that? Who are you again? I'm what?The story of how Lance lost his memory of everybody on Team Voltron and the only thing he can remember is his name. Also, he feels "slightly" attracted to that beautiful, emo kid who always seems grumpy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all of you beautiful people out there! So, this is my first ever fanfiction, like ever, so that means it's my first time writing Klance! :D I am actually writing this to get some practice in writing these characters because there is this classical music AU I've been thinking of writing for this pair, but I want to see how this fic goes first. I actually got this idea after reading an Anastasia fic and then watching the movie, so I hope you enjoy!

Darkness, pitch black darkness. That was the only thing in his mind currently. Everything is silent, and he feels this weird floating sensation. Then, colors flash across his mind lighting everything up. The colors red and black sticking out more prominently than the others, until he sees a blue-grey color that almost looks purple, and he can’t stop focusing on that color. That is, until the darkness comes back.

Suddenly, he starts to hear noises. The noises sound muffled but slowly start to become clearer. He thinks they could possibly be voices of people, but none of the voices sound familiar to him.

 _Who…who is that?_ He wonders, something in the back of his mind wanting to know who these voices belong to, but there are no images forming to fit with the voices. Then, there’s a weird, loud whooshing sound, and he feels himself falling forward when two hands suddenly grip his shoulders and steady him.

“Whoa there! Don’t want you getting hurt again,” came a voice. “Are you alright, Lance?”

Lance slowly cracks his eyes open and lifts his head to see who the voice belongs to. The first thing Lance sees are dark gray eyes looking relieved and slightly concerned. Lance notices the man has black hair with a little white tuft in the front. Lance is about to open his mouth to speak when he feels someone ram into him, wrapping their arms around his waist.

“Lance! You idiot, I’m so glad you’re okay,” comes the muffled voice of a girl with light brown hair. Lance doesn’t really know what to do, so he lightly pats the girl on the top of her head. She unwraps her arms, but once she does that he feels another pair of arms wrap around his upper body and lift him into the air.

“Oh Lance, buddy, I’m so glad you’re okay. You must be so hungry, I’ll whip up whatever you like, although it will have to be either space goo or space goo.” Lance looks over at the boy holding him. He notices he has a yellow headband holding back his dark brown bangs from his face. Something about this boy makes Lance feel instantly comfortable, and he starts to relax a little. The boy gently puts him down, so both feet are touching the floor again.

Lance feels a hand gently land on his left shoulder, and, this time, he is looking at a woman with luxurious, white hair running down her back. She smiles gently at him. “Lance, I’m so glad the damage was not near as bad as we initially thought. You made a tremendous recovery.”

“An amazing recovery, my boy! Why, I don’t think I’ve witnessed somebody recover from an injury like that as fast as you did!” comes a jovial voice from his right side. Lance looks to his right and sees a tall man with ginger hair and a mustache to match. The man walks up and claps his hand onto Lance’s right shoulder.

Suddenly, Lance begins to feel suffocated. His eyes begin to dart from face to face, and he feels himself nervously retreating backwards. His hands began to fidget with each other in front of his body, and he feels everybody staring at him with concern.

“Lance, what’s wrong? Are you still hurt?” asks the man with black hair with the little tuft of white in front.

Finally, Lance stutters out the first words since he came out of the cryopod. “I-I’m sorry, but wh-who are you people?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to get a chapter out! I just seemed to have lost inspiration, but I really want to try to do more with this fic, especially since I have the ending planned out. Kind of. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry, if it seems rushed. I love you all, and thank you for the wonderful comments! They are what really motivated me to try and give this fic another try!

“Wait, What? Lance, is this some kind of joke or something?” The light brown-haired girl asks as she starts to walk towards Lance. “Because if it is, it’s not funny.”

Lance can feel his teeth bite into his lower lip and is beginning to feel a little nauseous. He starts to edge back further, when he suddenly notices the black-haired man place a hand on the advancing girl.

“Pidge, wait. I think he’s telling the truth. Lance, do you really not recognize us?"

Lance nods his head slowly and speaks for the second time, “I have no idea who any of you are, and truthfully, I feel like I’m about to throw up.”

“Lance, listen. I know you’re scared right now, but you are going to have to trust us. I know that’s asking a lot, but right now, it’s your only choice. Why don’t we have Hunk fix you something to eat and talk?” The White-haired lady says.

Lance looks at each person before nodding his head and follows them to the dining hall. Wherever that is.

\------------

“Okay, so let me try this again. The giant teddy bear is Hunk, the glasses wearing squirrel is Pidge, the tall glass of water is Allura, the funny mustache man is Coran, and you, the stoic guard dog, is Shiro. Correct?” Lance asks as he points his fork in each person’s direction.

“Do you want to get zapped by my Bayard?” Pidge asks as she crosses her arms over her chest, scowling.

“Aw bro, you really think I’m a teddy bear? Thanks!” Hunk exclaims.

“Yeah bro, and your cooking is amazing, I think I might die from overeating.” Lance ignores Pidge’s threat as he complements Hunk, who is supposedly his best friend.

“Aw, bro.”

“Okay, ignoring the odd way of remembering our names, the last thing you remember is signing up for the garrison?” Shiro questions.

“Yup, I remember signing up and then, poof, all of my memories after that are gone. It’s almost like a magic trick.” Lance says, giving everybody an apologetic smile.

“I just don’t get it; how could you lose your memory? I mean, I guess you hit your head pretty hard, but there were miraculously no signs of concussion or any brain damage.” Allura ponders, bringing her index finger up to rest between her lips.

“Well, perhaps this amnesia isn’t from anything physical, but maybe from something psychological.” Coran speculates as he brushes his mustache with his left hand. “Not all amnesia stems from getting beat up a bit.”

“Yeah, what even happened? Why did I end up in that cryopod in the first place?”

“Well, you see-“Shiro begins but never gets to finish since a loud commotion comes from outside the doors of the dining hall. Lance’s head turns toward the doors, watching as they open to reveal a super handsome raven-haired boy. Lance can feel his mouth slowly open and unconsciously stands up as he gapes at this new stranger. This is the most beautiful person Lance has ever seen, but, then again, Lance has only seen five people since he came out of the cryopod.

_I mean, sure, that one lady…Allura? Yeah, Allura. She’s hot, but this guy. Wow, he’s on a whole different level._ As Lance glances into this new boy’s eyes, he has a strange sense that he’s seen that blue-gray color before, but he also notices that they look enraged. Then, he notices this enraged boy is coming directly at him, hands clenched into tight fists, and mouth set in a hard, angry line. Going into flight mode, Lance begins to back up until he feels his back bump up against the wall.

“Um, Ke-,” Pidge begins when she is suddenly cut off.

“LANCE! What the hell were you thinking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling or grammer mistakes, don't be afraid to point it out to me! I, sadly, have no friends in real life or online that like Voltron: Legendary Defenders, so I have nobody to proofread my chapters T_T
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you look forward to the next installment! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, I'm back! Sorry for yet another long time since my last update (but not as bad as the first one right?) Now that I am back in school it might take me a little longer to update, but I am taking this creative writing class, and holy cow does it make me feel motivated to write! Also, I apologize for the short chapters...there are probably many more to come.

Lance should have felt scared, and he would have if those blue-gray eyes weren’t staring intensely into his own. He keeps feeling a sharp tugging sensation in his head, trying to conjure up some memory that he seems unable to grasp onto. However, he is not able to think upon it more as suddenly Shiro steps in-between the two, grasping the infuriated boy’s right wrist and pulling him off to the side. Shiro begins talking to him in a hushed tone with louder interjections coming from the other boy.

“I AM calm!” the boy exclaims, clearly looking far from calm as his arms are thrown up in the air with his eyebrows knitted close together showing his anger.

While the two argue away, Pidge and Hunk walk over toward Lance and stand on his left and right side respectively. Hunk lays his left hand on Lance’s shoulder in a way that makes Lance feel instantly comfortable. Pidge tugs on Lance’s shirt sleeve to get his attention.

As Lance tears his eyes away from the infuriated boy to look at Pidge he catches her asking, “Are you all right Lance?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. U-um, Pidge, who…who’s the Raven-haired beauty?” Lance stammers out.

“What!? Did you just call Keith a beauty? Please tell me this is one of your lame Lance jokes,” Pidge says with a look of bewilderment on her face. “Although, I guess I wouldn’t be too surprised if you remember Keith since you talk about him all the time.”

However, Pidge’s comments go unheard as Lance turns his attention back to the boy, wait no, he’s not just the boy anymore. _Keith_. Lance feels a small smile form on his face as he stares at Keith who now seems calmer with arms crossed in front of his chest. Suddenly, as if feeling Lance’s eyes on him, Keith looks directly at Lance before sharply turning his head away. Lance stares in shock because for a second he could have sworn he saw a flash of pain cross Keith’s expression.

“Lance? Buddy? Hellooooo, can you hear me?” Hunk gently shakes Lance out of his stupor, looking at him with concern.

Not wanting this pure soul to feel more worried about him, Lance smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way, “Aw, don’t worry about me buddy, I’m fine! Well, as fine as someone who lost part of their memory can be.”

Pidge lets out a groan of frustration as Hunk shakes his head with a grin growing on his face.

“That is one messed up joke bro,” Hunk says, letting out a small chuckle, “but it’s nice to see that you haven’t lost your sense of humor.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s my best quality, other than my dashing smile of course,” Lance smirks as he shoots his finger guns. “There’s no way I would forget that!”

“I wish you would have,” Pidge grumbles, trying to fight the urge to smile.

“Aw, c’mon Pidge, I’m sure you loved my jokes!”

“In your dreams Lance!”

Suddenly, they hear a cough, and all of them turn their heads to find Shiro looking at them with a soft smile on his face. Keith is standing beside him with his arms still crossed in front of his chest and his head turned to the side with a frown on his face. 

“C’mon everybody, let’s go to the rec room. I think Lance should at least hear what we were up to before he lost his memories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Pidge so much...anywayy:
> 
> If there are any spelling or grammer mistakes, don't be afraid to point it out to me! I, sadly, have no friends in real life or online that like Voltron: Legendary Defenders, so I have nobody to proofread my chapters T_T
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you look forward to the next installment! ^-^


End file.
